Dark lightning
by esmeraldaannabethrose
Summary: What would you do if you could control death? What would you do if your ex-girlfriend controls death and is going to destroy your guild! Laxus if struggling to keep his head in the right place, an ex-girlfriend from the past reappears and only Laxus can stop her. Laxus x OC and lots of hinting of other couples. Warning: Swearing involved hence rated M, may lead to sexual hints.


Fairy Tail fan fiction

Chapter 1 –

Normal Pov

It was a freezing winter in Mongolia; pure, white snow fell slowly towards the ground and landed softly on its surface. Glistening gently in the light of the moon, a single, hooded figure stood on top of the cathedral; looking careful at their next target.

"Long time no see Fairy Tail..." Whisper the figure, as they stared emotionless at the guild before them. Another hooded figure joined the first at the top of the ancient cathedral.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's Fairy Tail." With that, the first hooded figure turned and carefully strolled towards the edge of the cathedral.

"Look, you don't have to do this. I can always take over this mission-" The first hooded figure stopped in their tracks.

"It is my job, my responsibility. I don't care if..." A single tear shone in the light of the clear, full moon. And with that the figure teleported of the cathedral roof, into the abandoned shadows.

Laxus' Pov

I was jogging down the street when I saw her. She teleported right into my path, the black magic circle shown bright against the white snow. She leaped out of the circle a landed gracefully on the snow covered street. However the snow didn't crunch under her feet, instead she stood softly on it; as if she weighed nothing. I fell backwards and landed in the malleable snow, it crunched under my weight.

At first I thought that she was a male. The hood covered her body, creating a thick, strong look in the light of a nearby lamppost. It wasn't until she removed her hood, that I realised she was female. I could clearly see her face; she was beautiful; however behind that beauty I saw darkness like none other.

Her hair was auburn in colour and tied back into a high ponytail. Black streaks ran through her hair, as if touched by death. There were a few strands of that curved of the right side of her face. Her eyes were a turquoise blue, which shone brightly in glistering light. Her skin would be clear and perfect, if not for the scar that ran down her right cheek.

She stood a few inches away from me; however her stare seemed miles away. I continued to stare helplessly at her. In her presence I was terrified, something about her seemed to send shivers down my spine. Suddenly, I realised I was still sat on the snowy street floor.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are? Aren't you going to apologise for knocking me over?" The woman snapped out of her stare and glared furiously at me. Her eyes seemed to stare right into my soul, as if she could see my whole life.

"Did you say something, blonde loner?" Blonde loner? Did she just call me blonde loner?! Is she... could she be... Would she recognise...?

"Yeah, I did sexy death goddess."

"What did you just say?!" She gasped at my comment. I couldn't believe it. It was really her. My old friend. My best friend. My first love.

***Flash Back***

_11 years ago (This is set after the magic games, therefore after Tenroujima, therefore note seven years) _

_***A/N Picture a teenaged Laxus, 17 or 18 (haven't decided yet), and put him in this flashback***_

_It was a normal day at the guild for me. I simply sat on the second floor of the Fairy Tail while staring at the master's; my grandfather's; office. He said there was a special wizard joining the guild today. Why he wanted me to know that, I had no idea why. All I wanted to do was go on a job or go walk around town. Instead I had to sit on my lonely table and wait for that wizard to come out. _

_I silently glanced over to the lower floor. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I felt lonely, but never said it aloud._

_***A/N I'm writing it as if the Raijinshuu weren't around back then. Hence forth, Laxus is lonely. Sorry Laxus!***_

_No one really got to know the true me. I was always seen as the moody type, but if one person took the time to understand me, then they would see another side to me. Suddenly grandpa's door flew open and a girl ran out. _

_The girl was quite pretty. Auburn hair, with a black streak; and turquoise eyes, which were filled with tears. Her outfit was quite interesting. She was wearing black headphones; which softly rested around her neck. She wore a pure black top; which only had one sleeve that covered her right arm. Covering the other was a long black glove. She wore dark grey shorts but wore black tights underneath to cover her legs. Finally to complete the outfit were a pair of black sneakers._

_I watched her as she started to run down the stairs. Grandpa came running after her, calling out to her._

"_Obsidian, wait!" The whole guild went quite as the girl continued to run away. Without thinking, I got up and jumped over the railing, landing right behind of her. I grabbed her right hand which wasn't covered. That was my mistake._

_I could feel my life slipping away. The girl pulled away her hand, making the feeling stop. However it was too late. I felt myself falling backwards, I thought I was going to land on the guild floor, instead I felt a soft arm gently wrap around me. The girl was carefully lowering me to the ground with her left arm. Tears poured out of her eyes, landing mostly on my chest. What just happen? Am I... dying? _

"_I warned you, Makarov," she sobbed "you're grandson! You should have listened to me! I wanted to be left alone, was that too much to ask?" She cried even harder and stared down at my face. I felt weak, I was dying._

"_I want to go back, let me go back!" Back? Back where? Everyone just stood still, watching this poor girl cry._

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she shuffled closer and touched my head, as if testing something. Her face lit up with hope, "I can still save you." She looked up towards master._

"_I can save him. I can reverse the magic, adding life instead of taking. Please. You need to trust me." Grandpa nodded. She leaded in closer and gentle whispered in a small voice,_

"_Reversous." She leaned in close and gentle kissed my lips. They stayed there and a small black magic circle appeared. I felt my strength return, but my eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep in her arm._

_2 weeks later_

_I woke up and found myself lying on a bed in the infirmary. Next to me, grandpa sat on a wooden stool, watching over me._

"_Grandpa, what happened to me?" I saw him looked down shamefully. Was he worried about me?_

"_I didn't listen to her. I should have listened. She nearly killed you and it's my fault," It looked like he wanted to cry, but he didn't. "She warned me, and I didn't listen. The council was right. Upset she and she will destroy what you love." Was he talking about the girl? What was her name, Obsidian?_

"_Grandpa, what did she do to me?" Grandpa shook his head slowly._

"_It'll be better if you ask her that question." With that he stood up and left. _

_I decided to get out of the bed and head back into the guild. Everything was loud as usual, until Mirajane noticed me. _

_***A/N I have no idea what teenage Mirajane looks like (17), so you decide.***_

"_Laxus, you're awake!" The guild went quite. I simply shrugged everyone off and headed to the second floor. I sat at my table and soon enough the guild returned to normal. I was left in my thoughts. The Obsidian girl, she kissed me, but why? Why did a single touch nearly kill me, however kiss return my strength? Argh, this is getting confusing!_

"_Is this seat taken?" I turned around to see _her _standing behind me, smiling. She seemed happy to see my face. Her smile was cute; it took away all the darkness that was there previously. I notice she wasn't wearing her gloves, but she looked nicer without them._

"_No, if I'm not seating in it, it's not taken." She gave a small chuckle and sat down carefully on the other side of the table. She pulled one of her legs up into her chest and hugged it, resting her head on top. She seemed to be staring at me, directly at me. She closed her eyes and smiled from ear to ear._

"_What's your problem?"_

"_Huh?" Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head._

"_You're staring at me and smiling like at mad person. Why?"_

"_You're not dead. That's why," Huh? She's happy I'm not dead, but why? Why is she so happy about that? She seemed to answer my thought, "The last time I used 'Reversous' it didn't work. But here you are, alive and well. I'm sorry for what happened. I was upset so my magic was a little... how can I say this...? Unpredictable?" All I could do was nod. She really did look happy to see me alive._

"_Why did I feel so weak?" To her the answer was obvious, but to me, it wasn't._

"_I use death magic. What you felt was a protection spells. It's automatically activates when I'm upset or angry. It works by skin on skin connection. The longer you hold on, the more of your life I absorb," she looked down with a guilty glance. I felt sorry for her. "By pulling my hand away I broke the connection..."_

"_Why did you have to kiss me?" I interrupted her mid sentence. I had to know why. She blushed hard and it looked cute, "You're a complete stranger to me and you kiss me, I don't get it." I really didn't get it._

"_I could say the same for you. You jump down from the second floor to stop me, why?"_

"_I asked my question first!" She rolled her eyes with a smile. At first, it looked like she wasn't going to answer my question, however after a long pause, she did. _

"_Fine. A kiss where I come from is a direct contact to the soul and heart. It was the quickest way to save you. Now you answer my question."She sat up and crossed her arms. She didn't give me any time to ask more questions. Was she challenging me? _

"_Okay then. You looked like a girl worth stopping." She lowered her head and blushed even more. My heart stopped. She grabbed her headphones and placed them over her ears, she did it as if she was nervous and trying to cover it up. The faint sound of music came pouring out. I automatically recognised it._

"_Summer paradise by simple plan." _

_***A/N that is the song I am listening to while writing this, so in the fanfiction it goes! Truthfully I have no idea what type of music Laxus listens to so I'm just guessing. :)***_

_I stared at her as she quietly sang along to the song. She was still blushing at my comment making my heart beat faster. I decided to do something I have never done to a girl before. I stood up and moved to the other side of the table, and lowered myself down next to her. She looked up quickly, and gave me a sideways look. I reached out and pulled her headphones of her ears. I gentle held onto her chin and made her look directly at me. She was powerfully, musical and beautiful._

"_I'm Laxus Dreyar, and I'm 18 years old. And who are you my sexy death goddess?" She blushed the same colour as Ezra's hair. _

"_Well then blonde loner, my name is Obsidian Nightfall, I'm 16 years old." Once Obsidian had finished talking, I pulled her closer, gently lowered my face into hers and..._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Obsidian, it really is you." Tears formed in her eyes as I gradually stood up.

"Laxus...? No, it can't be you. You can't be here." Her voice sound worried and confused. I stretched out my arms hoping she would run into them. Instead she slowly stepped backwards.

"No, no!" Obsidian busted into tears as I stepped closer. She fell to the floor crying, my old feelings can back to life. I ran to her side and held her close. I hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

I could tell she had changed, both physically and mentally. She had more black streaks in her hair and there was also the large scar across her face. She had also grown taller and bigger in the chest department. However I could see darkness all around her. Something had mentally scarred her, and it had changed her forever.

"You're here, in my arms. This is where you should have been all those years ago." I was so happy to see her again. But the feeling wasn't mutual. Obsidian gently pushed me away and stood up.

"Laxus, you need to leave. I left for a reason, and now you need to leave..."

"What!" I shot to my feet. "What are you talking about? I've just found you, I'm not..."

"I'm in a dark guild now Laxus, a dark guild. We are enemies now, and we will destroy you." I watched her cast another teleport spell and disappear in front of my eyes.


End file.
